


Al-Malke Sam – Queen Sam

by Mini_Goat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Just an excuse to get Jack and Sam in bed together. It does have a plot though. Sort of. More ‘what if’ than AU





	1. Hot Just Like an Oven

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. I tend to hold back for no apparent reason with this stuff but I have not this time. What would happen if Sam just decided, screw this I need to get laid? Much boinking shall ensue.

**Chapter 1 – Hot Just Like an Oven**

“Jack, this is a terrible idea.”

“Well why didn’t you tell me that before?”

“I did tell you that before.”

Jack grunted as an answer. Daniel might have a point. Getting captured would definitely get them into the castle. The problem was it got them into the dungeon, and Carter clearly wasn’t here. “At least they clean this place a little.” The straw was relatively fresh on the floor and it didn’t smell too bad.

“What do you suppose Teal’c is doing?”

“Probably wondering why he hangs out with us if I were him.” Jack admitted.

“I’m starting to wonder the same thing.” Daniel told him in an aggravated tone.

“Look, we just need to figure a way out of the cell and then we can go look for Carter.” Jack told him examining the steel bars in front of him. At least they had decided to make a different sort of prisoner of Sam, which meant she was being well cared for in a fashion. The locals of P6X-747 had grabbed her during her watch in the middle of the night by using some kind of knock out dart. None of them knew until the morning when they had found a failed dart on the ground. They had gone back to the village only to be told the people had chosen their new leader and that SG-1’s male team members could go home.

That night they had tried to break in and failed so they decided to cause trouble in the village instead hoping they would get arrested which they had. The trouble was they needed to be about five levels upwards and armed.

Teal’c had remained behind to let Hammond know why the team was late… again.

“Look around and see if any of the bars are rusted out near the top, would yah?” Jack asked Daniel while he examined the bottoms. At least the guards didn’t bother hanging out down here. Of course that didn’t mean they weren’t at the top of the stairs.

Speaking of guards the main door opened and a contingent of armored men filed in. “The queen wishes to speak to you.” One told Jack and Daniel and motioned for another guard to unlock the door. Short pikes were aimed at them while the door was opened and both men were roughly grabbed and bound.

Jack had asked when they arrived if the residents were related to Shavadai as their armor looked vaguely like samurai but Daniel had surmised they were Slavic by their clothing then went on to explain the seven gods and Jack just let him roll with it as he didn’t have the heart to tell his friend he’d just been making idle conversation.

They were led upstairs to a tower keep and presented to a room covered in gold leaf and red velvet. “I feel like we got lost in a Disney movie.” Daniel whispered to Jack.

“Yah or Donald Trump’s wet dream.” Jack whispered back.

“Ew.” Daniel said and made a face that made Jack grin.

“Where do you suppose Carter is?” Jack whispered.

“I think that’s her coming in right now.” Daniel replied and ooffed when his guard poked him hard in between his shoulder blades for talking.

Several maids entered the room as a group and parted to reveal an exasperated and slightly glassy eyed Samantha Carter in a high necked loose fitting green dress that was topped off by a large ornately decorated moon shaped headdress.

“Oh, hey guys.” She said with a sloppy grin that had Jack’s immediate suspicions raised that they had kept her drugged the last couple days. She walked over to them and draped her arms around Jack’s neck and fitted her body against his in an extremely familiar way that had Jack suck a sharp breath inward. Sam smiled coyly at his reaction.

“Sooo….” She slurred slightly. “The Tivertsi said I had to get married but I told them I can’t because I already have a suitor.” She grinned up at Jack who gave her a worried frown. “They had all these nice boys drop by and chat with me to see if I liked any of them but I told them I absolutely couldn’t entertain the idea because it’s not nice to give your heart to one guy and marry someone else.” She patted Jack’s shoulder fondly. “Sooo…. Anyways... I, um... Where was I going with this?”

“They said you had to get married.” Jack prompted her gently keeping his hands to himself in spite of Sam’s affectionate patting and occasional wiggling.

“Riigghhhttt… yah so I told them they are all very nice but I can’t get married to them because I’m already involved with someone else and ta da! Here you are.” She give him a silly grin that made the corner of his mouth twitch.

“Carter, you’re drunk.” He told her, his voice a mix of amusement and concern.

“Ohhh... no. I’m not actually. They gave me this stuff and it’s kind of like a truth serum because even when I try to, I can’t seem to lie about stuff. So… I told them how we’d been together for…” she held up her hand and counted on her fingers for a second. “Four years and that you adored me from day one and it would utterly break your heart if I married some guy I don’t even know.” She finished and put her head on his shoulder and yawned. “It’s really an interesting compound. We should take some home and analyze it sir.” She said sleepily.

Jack gave up and put his hands gently on her upper arms, the rope binding between his hands just long enough to do so. She may not be able to lie technically, but she had made the truth sound like something it wasn’t so she was able to fight the effects. “All right, we’ll get this sorted out.” He said to her softly and lowered his face to her hair as he closed his eyes. A gesture of affection he’d performed many times with her when one of them was deeply upset but never in view of others. Jack ignored Daniel’s wide eyes at the familiarity of his movements. It was obvious this wasn’t the first time they had comforted each other this way.

An imperious looking little man entered the room. They had met him the other day when they had asked who they should speak to about making a trade agreement. His name was Vencel Horvat and he spoke with a thick Slavic accent. “This is muz you wish?” He said pointing to Jack.

Sam nodded mutely, still clinging sleepily to Jack.

“Hey whatever stuff you gave her, I’m not agreeing to anything until it wears off and I have her sober consent to it.”

“Do you not wish her for zona?” The man asked perplexed.

Jack looked at Daniel and raised an eyebrow.

“Wife” Daniel mouthed.

“Oh, no, that’s not it, of course I want to marry her, but she should be sober when she agrees to marry me.” Jack said firmly, his hands protectively sliding to her waist. “She’s clearly out of it right now.”

And she was. A sober Sam wouldn’t be publically snuggling on her CO this way even if it was Jack. Especially if it was Jack actually.

“The effects of the poctivost droga will wear off by tomorrow. Perhaps if you have things you would like to know, now is the time. Eh?” He said with a smirk at Jack who frowned at him.

“Niet? No matter friend, you will give her handsome dity yes?” He laughed. “She did not like any of our suitors. I see now why. Her taste runs to bojnovik not makler. Popov, cut this man’s bindings. What do you wish we do with your companion?”

Jack looked at Daniel. “Cut his too. He’s harmless and as long as you don’t hurt Carter. I am too.” Jack told him. “Not that I didn’t consider returning the favor after Terella.” Jack reminded Daniel.

“That was two years ago Jack.” Daniel sputtered.

“Very well.” Vencel nodded to the guard named Popov who cut the knot on Daniel’s wrists then did the same for Jack once Sam moved away from him. When he was free, however, she returned to his arms.

Daniel gave Jack a hard look and Jack shrugged. It wasn’t like he was making her act this way. Clearly truthfulness wasn’t the only affect it was having on her, or perhaps a bit too much truthfulness. He was honestly getting a little worried about her behavior.

“Sabina! Prepare a room for our guests. Sluzky, take your mistress back to her room and let her sleep off her… friendliness.” Vencel told the maids.

“Bye Jack.” Sam told him softly and nuzzled his neck briefly. Jack twitched a little and his eyes widened as she moved away, an amused smile on her face.

After she was led away, Daniel gave Jack an odd look but he was turned away from him and didn’t catch it.

“Sabina will show you to your room. Congratulations on your sluzky, praitel.” Vencel clapped Jack hard on the back and motioned for most of the guards to leave.

Mostly alone other than the remaining guard ignoring them by the door, Daniel gave Jack an arch look. “Jack.”

“What.” The sharp way he said it made it clear it wasn’t a question.

“Something you need to tell me?”

“Not a damned thing.” Jack growled, rubbing absently at his neck where Sam’s lips had been moments before.

“Jack.”

“What Daniel?” Jack sighed.

“Is that a hickey?” He asked, his voice clearly amused.

“Shut up Daniel.” Jack replied in a pained voice.

“It is, isn’t it?” Daniel asked him gleefully.

“Daniel.”

“Jack.”

Jack huffed. “Daniel.”

“Jack.” Daniel drawled.


	2. When I Get That Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inching ever closer to shameless smut....

**Chapter 2 – When I Get That Feeling**

The room they had been given wasn’t too bad. They each had a couch to sleep on though apparently beds were either in short supply or not customary. When Jack tried to stretch out though, his legs hung off the end and his feet hit the floor.

“I bet Carter has a bed.” He groused.

“You could go find out.” Daniel suggested. He was teasing but he did feel bad for the taller man whose knees wouldn’t thank him for folding himself up into a pretzel for a solid six.

“Normally that would be a really bad idea Daniel, but in this case it’s the floor or fending off a drunk, horny Carter. I think I’ll take my chances.”

“What are you going to do if she comes on to you again?”

Jack shrugged. “She’s half in the bag, I’m pretty sure I can handle her.” Was he though? Jack wasn’t so certain.

Before he could reason himself into why this was an extraordinarily bad idea, he left the room he shared with Daniel and set off to find Carter’s room. Deciding the locals weren’t technically holding them hostage in the literal sense, he asked the guard assigned to their room where she was. Surprisingly he’d been right and the guard had given him a knowing smile and told him detailed directions to her room and what time breakfast was in case he wanted to leave discreetly as well.

He knocked softly on the door the guard had told him Sam would be behind. “Carter” He hissed. “Carter .” He said a little louder when he didn’t hear an answer. He slowly opened the door and was faced with a dagger wielding guard. “Woah! It’s just me. The… ah… fiancé.” And tried to ignore the skittish shiver that word said out loud tripped through his heart.

“Oh, hey Jaaaacckkk…” Sam trilled at him and came out from behind the guard and wrapped herself around him as she dragged him into the room.

Jack coughed and tried to extract himself from his randy 2IC. “Carter… Carter... Sam… sweetie, hey, easy.” The last word came out as a squeak as she licked then sucked his earlobe. The guard swallowed a snort of amusement.

“I know you want me Jack.” She whispered in his ear as her fingers tugged his shirt out of his pants.

“This was a terrible idea.” He realized out loud as he held her shoulders and tugged her back away from him slightly. “Sam.” His eyes were soft. He didn’t want to hurt her, just bring her back to reality a little. “The drugs they gave you are making you unable to control your impulses. I need you to try to fight that, ok?”

Sam looked up at him, her eyes hazy and she shook her head trying to clear it. “You should go sir.” She told him and her voice was a shuddering sigh.

“I know but there’s a small problem with that. All they gave Daniel and I were these little tiny couches I don’t fit on.” He cupped her face with his hand and bit back how he wanted to react when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. “I’ll sleep on top of the covers but if I have to try to sleep on that thing I’m going to be a pretzel in the morning.”

She looked up at him and he was lost in her eyes. They were so blue and so full of love that he leaned in and gently brushed her lips with his own. The space he’d made between them disappeared again and the gentle kiss he’d started deepened until his fingers gripped her hips and held her tight against him. One of them moaned, he didn’t know which, and he pulled back a little and pressed his forehead to hers. “God Sam.” He said, his breath ragged.

“Get in bed.” She told him and led him to the bedroom, the silky thin ice blue nightgown they had given her to wear showing off every curve. She looked over her shoulder at him and Jack gulped.

This was by far the worst idea he’d ever had Jack decides as he follows her and tried not to stare at the curve of her breasts as she turns to him again.

“It’s a big bed Jack. We’ll sleep on the sides facing away from each other.” She means her words but Jack can tell by the taut peaks under her gown that it wouldn’t take even a little encouragement to finish what they both wanted so badly to do to each other. To do with each other. He wanted her so much it was almost painful and not because he felt lust for her though he did. He wanted everything. He wanted her to come home to at the end of the day and wake up with in the morning. Damn this war, he thought savagely. It was the only thing really standing between them. He needed her on his team, and so he sacrificed his heart on a pike every day instead of claiming her as his own.

He wanted to make love to her so badly it was like the pressure of heartbreak inside him. And he knew if he did he’d ruin everything.

Jack nodded and got into the large bed and faced away from her, his eyes tightly shut while he listed to the silk of her nightgown slide against the sheets as she settled. “Sleep well Jack.” She said to him softly in the darkness.

“Sweet dreams Sam.” He answered her and tried to convince himself this was no different then if they shared a tent still in their BDUs


	3. Helps to Relieve My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who think smut means kissing and hugging... leave now. For the rest of you... buckle up Buttercup...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not kidding. This chapter involves hot steamy yummy sex.

**Chapter 3 – Helps to Relieve My Mind**

This was a familiar dream Jack thought with a smile. They were on a tropical beach and Carter was wearing nothing but that little black bikini that made him hard just imagining it on her. She’d brought him a beer, taken a long slow swallow off it, the cool condensation from the bottle dripping onto her breasts before handing him the beer.

He didn’t want the beer. He wanted the lithe muscular woman who instead of sitting next to him on the lounge chair had arched one graceful pale leg over his and settled herself into his lap, her hands trailed down his bare chest and tangled through the spatter of hair on his pectorals as she looked into his eyes and smiled a slow sexy grin that made his blood race and pool between his legs.

Sam wiggled closer and slipped her beer bottle cooled fingers into his hair. “Something catch your attention?” That sexy smile quirking in amusement as she lightly ground against his throbbing erection.

Jack stared at her mouth in longing but there were other places he wanted to taste first. He pulled her forward and tasted her neck first, nipping lightly at the tender flesh just under her ear and grinning at the soft moan it elicited from her, her finger nails dug lightly into his skin and his lips trailed across her shoulder to the strap of her bikini where he nibbled and licked lower until he reached her creamy breasts that he cupped in his long calloused hands. He stroked his thumbs across her nipples until they hardened and then gently rolled and tugged them until she ground herself against his hips in a slow and unconscious demonstration of what she needed from him.

She went from passive to the aggressor at that point and slim cool hands tugged at the elastic waist of his swim trunks until she had them low enough to pull him free. She wrapped her hand around him and rubbed him with long slow firm strokes.

Not one to be out done, he slid her bikini top away from her creamy breasts and took one into his mouth, sucking and nipping it as his other hand found the triangle of her bikini between her legs and deftly slipped his fingers under the fabric to find her hot and slick and already ready for him. His fingers dipped lower and he slid two inside her while his thumb rubbed rough circles over her clit, matching the motion of his tongue on her nipple.

Sam’s hands stilled as the sensations washed over her and she started to lose control, her body rocking against his hand, her breath coming out in soft mewling pants of need and desire.

Jack switched which nipple he was sucking on and thrummed his tongue against the taut tip as his fingers drove into her and she let out a shattered sort of cry of release as her body bucked against his thrusting fingers. She moaned his name.

Jack’s eyes flew open.

They weren’t on a beach. They were in a bed in a strange room but Sam was on top of him and his fingers were still inside her and he could feel her body throb over and over as her orgasm ebbed. “Oh shit!” he exclaimed and tried to pull away from the woman on him but she too seemed to be coming out of a dream and realizing what they had just done. Blue eyes met brown and this time her eyes were clear in the pale predawn light coming through the window.

Sam leaned forward and held his hand where it was after he’d pulled his fingers away from her soft wet folds. Without a word she lifted her hips and slid onto his hard cock, not stopping until he was fully inside her. “It’s already gone too far Jack. We may as well both be guilty.” She said with a shrug and started grinding her hips against his in such a way that each hard thrust rubbed her pelvis against the curls just above his cock.

“Sam.” He breathed and neither knew if it was a warning or a surrender or a benediction but his hands grabbed her hips and he rolled them both over, pulled out and when she whimpered, shushed her as he lifted her hips up so she was kneeling and drove into her hard, pulled almost all the way out and rammed into her again.

“Oh god Jack.” She moaned and that just drove him over the edge. His thrusts became frenzied as he drove into her again and again until a soft keening wail from her indicated she was almost ready to orgasm again. He continued the frantic pace until she screamed his name and he felt her throb around him, her body gripping and pulling at his until he too went over the edge and they fell to the bed in a heap, him still buried inside her, panting from the force of what they both did. His hand was under her, cupping one of her breasts through her damp nightgown, wet with lust scented sweat and the cooling moist spot where his mouth had sucked her through the fabric.

“Dammit. What the hell did we just do.” Jack said with a groan as he rolled on his side and pulled her with him, rolling her so she’d be facing him. But there was no heat or anger or regret in his voice. Only confusion as he looked into her soft blue eyes.

She slid her fingers into his hair. “It’s ok Jack. We were asleep when it started. I was having side effects of the drug before that and it must have just gotten the better of me in my sleep. I’m not sorry it happened and don’t even try to act like I should report you because I know I had to have started it and I finished it too.”

“Carter.” His voice croaked and he swallowed. “I should have stopped you.” His voice was devoid of regret but he knew the rules and they had just burned the rule book. Both of them.

“Jack, you were still half asleep when I took advantage of your condition. You didn’t have any control of the situation at all. Even at the end I had you so wound up I don’t think you could have stopped if you wanted to and you had consent.” She placed her hand on his cheek. “Lets just get through this mission and we’ll figure things out when we get home ok? In private.”

The last thing Jack thought was a good idea was being alone with the woman he’d just brought to orgasm twice in rapid succession but for right now, she was right. They had a mission to finish. Then they could deal with the fallout of this situation.


	4. Baby is Good For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah the post coital hunch of shame...

**Chapter 4 – Baby is Good For Me**

Jack did the hunched walk of shame back to his own room and hoped he didn’t smell too much like a brothel that Daniel would notice. Fortunately Daniel was a deep sleeper and generally oblivious of things around him as he didn’t even stir when Jack came in and washed up as best as he could with the basin of water that had been put out for them.

Cleaned up, he sat down on his couch and put his head back against the wall and shoved the heels of his hands into his eyes. What the fuck was the matter with him that he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. It wasn’t like the last time when Anise had tricked them into wearing those arm bands and the adrenalin mixed with endorphins and dopamine had made them crazy and reckless. He’d fucked her so hard and fast against that bathroom wall they had broken tiles but they agreed afterwards that it was the chemicals talking and just let it slide as just another side effect the Tok’ra had been dishonest about. Of course they didn’t talk about it or admit to each other or even themselves at the time that it had been anything other than chemical fueled lust. Then they had locked it in the room. Not to be spoken of even though he suspected by her actions, she’d still wanted him as badly as he still wanted her.

He could have stopped her too. He could have pulled out and calmed her down and left but instead he’d let his lust take over and given her the hard deep fuck she’d wanted from him. He’d wanted it as badly as she had and decided she was right, the damage was already done, he may as well make her scream his name.

Twice now he’d lost control and given in to his feelings for her. He knew it was mutual but that didn’t make it right. He was her commanding officer. He wasn’t supposed to be fucking her at all. Drugged or not. It was bad enough before when they had been making out a little off and on after team night wound down and they were the only two still awake. They had just kept playing with that fire until it had consumed them.

What really made him angry at himself was the fact that what he wanted to do right at this very moment is go right back to her room and surrender to her again.

God he was fucked.

Daniel rolled over and looked at him bleary eyed before putting his glasses back on. “Everything all right Jack?” his tone was slightly confused. Jack’s body language was tense and angry and he wondered if he and Sam had a disagreement last night or this morning.

“Everything’s peachy Daniel.” Jack said tiredly.

Uh oh. Daniel knew both that expression and that tone. Jack was pissed off. At what Daniel didn’t want to guess and he knew asking questions would just get it aimed at him so he nodded as he sat up and pretended he didn’t notice how Jack was acting at all. “I’m going to talk with Vencel, see what exactly he wants from you and Sam so we can get off this rock and still salvage the trade agreement.”

“Great Daniel. You do that.” Jack said tiredly.

“You want to come with me or try to get some rest?”

“What makes you think I didn’t get any sleep?” Jack asked sharply.

“You’re unusually grouchy for starters and you aren’t bouncing around waiting for me to get out of your hair so you can go hang out with Sam for another.” Daniel decided he’d already stuck his foot in so he may as well finish himself off. “Look, its none of my business if you guys had a fight, but I think you need to be civil to each other long enough for us to get out of here.”

Jack looked at him sharply and laughed with no humor. “Sure. I can manage that if she can.”

“Great.” Daniel’s voice was weary when he said it though. “I’ll let you guys know how far you need to go with this wedding thing.” He opened the door and asked the guard where the major domo of the castle was and left to go find him.

Jack sat there and wondered what the hell he’d do if it got out that he and Sam were doing things they definitely should not be doing with each other. He huffed out a sigh. He supposed he should go pretend everything was normal. Daniel had completely the wrong impression but ironically wasn’t entirely off base as there likely would be an argument about this when they got home. Jack just wasn’t sure which side either he or Carter would land on. Half of him wanted to continue perusing the physical relationship for some fairly selfish reasons. The other half of him knew it was a terrible idea because he was in love with her and wouldn’t be satisfied with just sex at some point but still wanted to continue perusing a physical relationship with her anyway even though it would eventually lead to his ruin. Or it might lead to his salvation.


	5. Blue Tear Drops Are Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just plot here.

**Chapter 5 – Blue Tear Drops Are Falling**

“So apparently we have to pay a ransom to the bride’s family but since they kidnapped her you have to pay it to the Tivertsi leader. I got them to agree that the trade agreement covers that aspect. So then you two light a candle together while one of their priests blesses your union with children and other wealth and then you will be crowned while the towns people evoke their blessing and the priest wraps his stole around your hands together so it’s a little like a Celtic hand fasting ceremony. After that you go on your journey together which in this case is to the Stargate. Oh and he said we could have our weapons back.” Daniel finished. “As a show of good faith. They didn’t know we didn’t have similar customs to theirs. The kidnapping was purely ceremonial and they had hoped Sam would pick one of the local nobilities to wed and become their leader.”

“Then why did they drug her?” Jack demanded. They were alone in their sleeping room again shortly after lunch. Sam had sobered up and was avoiding Jack’s eyes without trying to look like that was what she was doing. She had returned to her own rooms with the maids after their meal.

“Well, they wanted to make sure she chose someone she was genuinely interested in, I guess. It seems to be something this planet has deviated from slightly from the Slavic tribes they were taken from. On Earth, you would have kidnapped her if the bride’s family did not accept the payment you offered. Sometimes they did that to make sure the union would be consummated as it saved time and money on a wedding if the bride and groom called things off. There was no fallout if they found each other unsatisfying apparently either from what I remember. They still do things that way here but when a noble house hasn’t produced an heir it’s become acceptable here to kidnap one and have him or her be adopted by the family. They were very impressed by Sam and it was supposed to be a compliment.”

“Some compliment. Did you hear back from Teal’c? I had them take him a message while you were chatting up the butler.”

“Yes actually. He sent back a message saying General Hammond said just do what we needed to do to get out of here in one piece and not to worry about it.”

Jack nodded. It was typical of George to just look the other way. He was fairly certain the base commander knew about their little indiscretion at O’Malley’s a couple months back and had opted to just ignore anything anyone said to him on the matter as long as he and Sam kept their hands to themselves on base which they studiously did anyway.

“When is this little shindig?” Jack asked Daniel.

“Tomorrow night actually. You and Sam still seem kind of tense. If you talk to each other, you could clear the air.”

Jack just shook his head. “We’ll deal with it when we get home. It’s not something I want to talk about here.” Jack was glad their large Jaffa companion wasn’t with them currently. Teal’c would have seen right through the situation and correctly guessed that he and Sam had lost control of their feelings again. How Teal’c had known what they got up to in that bathroom Jack couldn’t guess but he’d told Jack that he was not to hurt Samantha in any way if he did not wish to live to regret it. Jack had taken the large Jaffa at his word and handled the situation gently by just going along with whatever Sam seemed to want at that time which had been to shelf the problem for however long it took them to get their emotions back under control.

That was not, however, working out anything like he’d planned. Teal’c was probably going to kill him.

“All right. Must have been pretty bad that you two need privacy to yell at each other. Usually you just go in your office and bicker.” Daniel mused.

“Yah, well, I screwed up pretty bad and this is going to involve more groveling than yelling probably.” Jack admitted.

Daniel noticed Jack’s closed off expression and backed off. Normally he’d dig and try to find out what it was but something about Jack’s body language suggested he’d be poking the bear doing so.

“All right. If you need to talk though, you know where to find me.”

“I know Daniel… and… thanks.” Jack gave him a wry smile. “I think I’m going to go for a walk.”

“All right. See you in a bit.”

“Yah sure, you betcha.” Jack said but he said it half heartedly as though his heart was heavy.

Daniel was worried abut his friend. It wasn’t like Jack and Sam to have a bad enough fight that they weren’t speaking to each other outright. Or rather, weren’t speaking as friends. They sometimes got formal with each other on base but for the most part on missions, they both relaxed and just hung out like friends much as they did at home except with more sirs and majors. Usually when they fought though they would glare daggers at each other until one of them capitulated or they agreed to disagree which tended to take less time. On rare occasions they came back from a private conversation looking flushed and mussed in a way that made Daniel wonder if there was more going on between them than Daniel had realized.

Daniel pulled at his lower lip There was something off about them both and had been for a while now. They would seem ok for a while then go back to being skittish around each other then go back to lightly flirting like they always had but the flirting seemed strained.

Whatever they were fighting about currently he hoped it blew over soon. He missed the dirty jokes.


	6. There is One Thing I Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxed? Comfortable? Need more hot sweaty sexy time?

**Chapter 6 – There is One Thing I Can Do**

Jack stood on the parapet looking out at the tree dotted farmland below and wondered how he’d gotten himself into this mess. He felt her behind him before he heard her.

“This stupid dress weighs more than a full kit in basic.” She joked lightly.

Jack smiled in spite of himself as she leaned on the stone ledge next to him. They didn’t speak for a long while.

“Sam, do you want me to resign?” he finally asked her quietly.

She turned to him. “What? Why would I want that?”

“It’s the only solution I can come up with.”

Sam shook her head and looked down. “Jack, the Air Force needs you. We all need you where you are.”

“Even you?” he looked at her, his eyes shuddered to hide the raw emotions he was feeling.

She put a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t want anyone else watching my six. Sir.” She leaned in and brushed her lips lightly on his. “Let’s just get through this and we’ll talk when we get home. Ok?” she asked him softly.

Jack looked at her a little stunned. “Carter.”

She gave him a little grin as she looked at him from the side of her eyes while she walked away. “See you at dinner tonight.

* * *

That night Jack returned to Sam’s room. The guard smirked and let him in which made Jack frown and fight a blush blooming on his cheeks.

“I think we should have some ground rules Sam.” He told her as he walked into the bedroom area where she was sitting on the bed.

“Oh?” she said mildly.

Jack huffed out a sigh. “I’m going to sleep on top of the covers this time like I should have last time.”

“Sir, with all due respect, that wouldn’t have stopped me.”

He looked sharply at her for making fun of him. He was met by a dimpled grin.

“Carter, this isn’t funny.”

“Relax sir. I’m just giving you a hard time.” But the corner of her mouth twitched, indicating the pun was very intended.

“Carter.” There was a plea in his voice.

“Sir, they stopped drugging me after you showed up and I said I wanted to see you. They haven’t since. Your side arm is safe and secure.”

Jack locked his jaw and frowned. What on earth had gotten into her. The Carter he knew wouldn’t be playing fast and loose with the regs. “Carter. Talk to me.” He said with concern and sat down next to her.

She shook her head and leaned on his shoulder. “This sucks sir. We’ve had sex twice now and neither time has it been because we love each other but because someone drugged one or both of us and we let our physical attraction overrule our ability to reason. And do you know the worst part?”

He wrapped an arm comfortingly around her. “What?”

“The one man I actually _want_ to be with is the only man I’m supposed to keep my hands off of.”

“Aw Sam.” He sighed and wrapped his other arm around her. He buried his face in her hair. “You know if I could change things I would.”

“I know you would. I hate this war. I hate the Goa’uld. I hate that I couldn’t just tell you how I felt about you when this started.” She tilted her head and met his warm brown eyes with her own. She placed a hand on his chest. “Jack.” She said softly.

“Sam?”

“Make love to me?”

There were a hundred reasons why he shouldn’t. They wouldn’t be able to excuse it with one or both of them was drugged or they were forced to in order to stay alive. She gave her consent and asked for his. If he did this, it would be because he loved her and wanted to make love to her. Oh the hell with it, he decided. They had already broken the regs last night anyway. He’d add lying to his boss and CMO while he was at it.

Jack cupped her face as his eyes dropped to her lips then slowly returned to her eyes. “Are you sure?” His voice was hoarse with desire.

With a swift motion, she had gathered up the edges of the flimsy silken nightgown pooled at her hips and dragged it over her head, dropping it to the floor, her toned body soft and peach in the candlelight.

“God you’re beautiful Samantha.” He breathed and he captured her soft, soft lips with his own, his fingers tracing her skin lightly, reverently.

Her hands tugged at his shirt, pulling it out of his BDU pants and her fingers traced lightly over the scars on his back, making him shiver. A soft contented sigh escaped her lips and she melted into him when he ran a line of kisses down her jaw to the spot just below her ear that he’d found made her writhe with lust.

Jack moaned and his hands came up to cup her breasts while he explored the sensitive spots on her neck that he’d already memorized. Suddenly he felt her tug his shirt and he released her so she could yank it over his head. Realizing he was overdressed for this party his hands fumbled with his belt for mere seconds then his pants landed on the floor next to her nightgown, his black shorts piled on them.

Jack smiled and lifted her knees, laying her on the bed as he gently nudged her back against the pillows.

“Jack.” She said to him softly.

“Shhh.” Was his only reply as he smiled at her. She wanted him to make love to her so he would. It wouldn’t be their first time but it would be what their first time should have been instead of a frenzied fuck against a tile wall with her skirt hiked up and his pants unzipped and her legs tight around his hips as he drove into her. No, this time would be slow and sweet and he’d make her feel worshiped body and soul. He grinned a little and lifted one of her long legs to trace a finger slowly over her instep as he kissed the hollow of her ankle.

He felt her jump just a little and realized he was probably the first man to show her that her entire body was just one giant erotic zone. He raked his teeth lightly against her ankle then moved to her other calf and traced slow, feather light kisses across her skin, occasionally licking and nipping the skin, delighting in which spots made her shiver and which ones made her let out a soft needy mewl. When he reached her knee, he switched legs again and lifted her leg to lick the inside back of her knee.

“Jack.” She moaned and her body trembled at the sensation. “No one has ever…”

“I can tell.” He told her huskily. Fingers lightly scraping up the inside of one thigh and nipped the inside of her leg when she let out a soft ‘oh’ of pleasure.

“I… I want…”

“Shhh… We’ll get there Sam.” And he went back to kissing and nibbling her skin on the inside of her thigh, slowly working his way upward until his nose was tickled by soft golden curls. Her hips squirmed and she unconsciously arched them toward him. Jack lifted his head and looked at her. Her skin was flushed with desire, her cheeks pink and her legs glowing softly where his slight scruff had rubbed against the delicate skin. Her breath was coming in soft pants and her fingers were clutching and releasing the blanket they were on. Eventually he’d teach her that it was ok to touch herself while he gave her pleasure, that it turned him on to see her this turned on, but for now he smiled at this beautiful golden haired woman who was his to bring to the edge and dive over that edge with. First though he was going to taste the sweet folds between her legs and stroke her with his tongue until she shook with release.

Jack gently lifted both her legs and spread her thighs open until the crown of golden hairs between her legs separated to reveal that she was glistening wet for him. He could take her now if he wanted and she’d be satisfied but that’s not what he wanted at all. What Jack wanted was to brand this night into her memory so that no other man she was ever with would be able to make her feel as thoroughly loved, as thoroughly satisfied as she did now. That no man but him would measure up to this.

He deftly spread the soft folds of her apart and stroked her with his fingers, delighting at how wet he’d made her with such a small amount of foreplay. Sam moaned and he dipped his tongue deftly into her and swirled it against the source of her delicious, sweet and slick desire before flattening it and stroking her bottom to top until his nose rested into her curls. His hands rested on her thighs and held her when she bucked as his tongue stroked over her clit.

“Oh Jack.” She moaned and he smiled then flicked his tongue over the tiny nub of her clit before gently nipping it as he drove his fingers into her. She cried out and he knew he’d almost brought her to orgasm just with that. Jack chuckled a little and the vibration of his laughter made her writhe uncontrollably.

“God... Jack... please…” she begged him and so he obliged, his fingers stroking her slowly inside while his tongue flicked over her teasingly then slowly and firmly then lightly again until her hips rose of their on accord and she gasped before crying out as the orgasm crashed over her.

He slowed as her body lowered to the bed again and when she lay there panting he went back to kissing and nibbling her skin only this time he worked his way slowly up her belly to the underside of her soft breasts. He dipped his head to her side and stroked the sensitive skin next to her breast with his tongue and her hands found his back and dug into him humming against her skin he rolled over onto his back and took her with him. She sprawled on top of him and buried her fingers into his hair and captured his mouth with her own.

Jack stroked her rear with one long fingered hand while the other teased a nipple. With an amused smile against her mouth he slid the hand on her bottom lower and between her legs and stroked her from behind. Sam responded by grinding her wet curls against his turgid cock. “Sam.” He breathed as he nipped her neck.

Knowing what he wanted from her, she lifted her hips enough to slide her hand between them and press him against her opening. With a wicked smile she slid as slowly as she could down onto him until they were pressed so tightly together he couldn’t have put his fingers against her if he tried.

Sam took slow grinding strokes on him, rotating her hips slightly as he lay back, eyes closed in rapture. The pressure and friction built until he felt her start to tighten around him and suddenly her pace shifted from seduction to hard, short rocks against him that he met thrust for thrust until he felt her explode around him. He couldn’t take it anymore. Jack’s hips thrust against hers and his fingers dug into her hips as he went over the edge with her, moaning her name.

Sam collapsed on his chest, her nose buried in his neck and Jack wrapped his arms loosely around her, holding her close. Their breath was ragged, both were panting. Jack grabbed the corner of the blanket and dragged it over them as he closed his eyes, thoroughly sated. He chuckled a little when he realized she’d dozed off still impaled on his now softening cock. “I love you Samantha. Always.” He murmured into her hair before dozing off himself.


	7. You’ll Be There to Relieve Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well things just got more complicated didn't they?

**Chapter 7 – You’ll Be There to Relieve Me**

The next thing Jack remembered was warm soft skin and the smell of sugar and sweet fruit and a warm mouth nuzzling his ear. “Hmmm…” was all he was capable of expressing as slender fingers started exploring his skin.

“Good morning.” A familiar voice said to him and Jack blinked his eyes, finding a pair of bright blue ones smiling at him.

With a grin he grabbed her by the ass and pulled her tight against him. “Good morning beautiful.” He told her before claiming her mouth and doing some exploring with his own fingers.

She moaned appreciatively but pulled back from him a little. “You should go before Daniel gets up.”

“Do you have to be right about literally everything Sam?” he said with a chuckle and just to prove to himself that she was his, dipped his fingers between her legs and explored until he’d stroked her just right and sent a shiver through her body.

“No. I should have seduced you three years ago.”

“I wouldn’t have let you three years ago.”

“Why did you now?”

Jack shrugged. “It seemed like time we did something about…” he wiggled his hand between them. “…this”.

Sam nodded slowly. “I think you’re right. This really wasn’t going away just because the timing is bad.”

“Nope.” He agreed, popping the last letter. “I should go before Daniel gets up and wonders why I’m not back yet and just shows up for a free show.”

“It would serve him right if his first look was you nailing me.”

Jack snickered. “I thought you were just a speed junkie, not an exhibitionist.”

“Adrenalin is adrenalin.” She said with a grin, give him a quick kiss on the cheek and a slap on his rear. “Go Jack, before I change my mind and we go for round two.”

“Ok. I’ll see you at lunch Carter.” He told her warmly as he cupped her face. “God, you’re beautiful.” He got up though and scrubbed off the worst of the funk and pulled on his shorts, pants and t-shirt. He left her rooms whistling and Sam fell back against the pillows with a silly grin on her face, still completely undressed. No one had ever made love to her like that. She’d felt positively worshiped last night, as though she was the only woman who’d ever mattered to him.

* * *

“You’re awfully chipper this morning. Did you and Sam make up?” Daniel noted.

Jack knowing he was prone to post-sex silly grins, had been careful to keep his expression neutral but there wasn’t much he could do about his mood. They still had the same problem they had the night before, namely regulations but they would figure something out between them later. For now it was enough to know she was his. “Yah. Everything’s fine now.”

“Good. I was worried about your two yesterday. It’s not like you to get that mad at each other.”

Jack shrugged and let Daniel prattle on about the wedding for a while. The maids brought in clothing. They were supposed to have two witnesses, one for each of them and according to tradition it was to be the best same gendered companion but all they had was Teal’c who was showing up later after securing their equipment as Jack and Sam were not allowed to leave the castle until after the wedding feast. So the Tivertsi had agreed to allow Teal’c to stand up for Sam and all three of them had made sure the Tivertsi understood they wouldn’t be shoehorning the huge Jaffa into any kind of a dress no matter how much the idea amused Jack and Sam when it came up yesterday. It had been the single shared moment they had before they went to bed that had helped her decide to go for broke. Jack’s mood had been entirely due to kicking his own ass for taking what she’d offered him not because they had a disagreement.

Sam had merely been embarrassed about waking up from her vivid dream to find herself in her CO’s arms doing exactly what she’d been dreaming about doing with him. At that point though, she was already coming down from the orgasm he’s given her and he was hard and hot and slick from her grinding on him. She knew he’d never let her report herself for taking advantage of his condition and she knew she could use that to prevent him from reporting himself for the same. It had been as much self-preservation as it had been lust, which had made them both angry at themselves. Jack most of all. Sam had already consigned herself to the fact that this would either cement them as lovers or dive a wedge between them that they wouldn’t be able to displace.

It still might tear them apart but at least she had the vivid memories of last night of how sex between them should be. She’d never have to wonder again if his tongue was as deft as she believed or that his touch made her skin tingle with awareness because it was forbidden or because their attraction was deeply mutual.

It had never been a question of did he love her. She had known for a while. He’d told her with long looks and sweet gestures and the occasional brief but thorough kiss when he was sorry for his harsh words long before she’d confronted him to save his life from that stupid answer or die test. No, the problem had been him being far too honorable than was warranted under the circumstances. This war could go on for years with the Gou’ald and honestly, Sam was tired of putting her heart on hold for an enemy that didn’t give a single shit about ruining her life.

So if she couldn’t have his hand she could at least share his bed and that would just have to be good enough for now. She just hoped Jack understood.


	8. If You Don’t Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack does damage control

**Chapter 8 – If You Don’t Know**

“It is good to see you again Major Carter.”

“I’ve missed you too Teal’c.” she told him beaming. They were sitting at a long table together enjoying the after wedding banquet.

“It was an interesting ceremony. Very like the bonding ceremony we were invited to on Cimmeria.” Teal’c said agreeably.

“Well the Celtic and Slavic wedding traditions are very similar overall Teal’c… oh, um, never mind.” Daniel said as Teal’c gave him a look and arched his eyebrow.

Sam snickered.

“It is a shame you and O’Neill cannot force your government to recognize one of the many marriages you have been made to participate in together.” When he’d arrived and had a moment to speak to her alone, he’d given Sam a questioning look that made it clear he had an idea what she and Jack had been up to but she’d given him a reassuring arm squeeze and look that it was both consensual and pretty much her idea as well. He’d accepted her choice with a knowing smile and jokingly congratulated them as he did every time some tribe expected them to get hitched.

“It’s just as well Teal’c. I married Daniel a couple times too, remember?”

“Indeed. Daniel Jackson does not make a convincing husband for you.”

Sam chuckled and nodded agreement. Early on, after one of the times Daniel got the short straw, Jack had complained that Daniel wasn’t very good at acting out romantic interest in Sam at all and they had started to argue about it, especially the way Daniel kissed her, when finally in exasperation, Jack had announced, ‘Look, this is how you kiss the woman of your dreams when the priest says kiss the bride.’ And had planted one on her before she had a chance to agree or not. When he’d released her lips from his own, she stood there with a dazed look on her face and Teal’c had announced that: “Indeed, O’Neill should be the one to marry Captain Carter from here out, as his performance was indeed superior.”

* * *

“Welcome back SG-1” Hammond told them and Jack nodded shortly. “You know the drill. Briefing in forty-five.”

Sam and Jack gave him automatic “Yes Sirs” and they all headed for the infirmary. “Carter, a word?”

“Yes sir?” she asked him perplexed.

He pulled her a bit away down the hall to a less traveled spot. “I’m going to have a word with Frasier before our exams. Don’t give her any information unless she specifically asks directly.”

“Sir?” She looked at him, perplexed.

“We both know exactly how it will look. Especially after we… well… that.”

She looked at him thoughtfully. She shouldn’t let him protect her from herself this way but she understood why he was doing it. If he pulled strings and something happened, he could make it look like he’d taken advantage of her and it might ruin his career but he’d be ok. They would quietly put him out to pasture to avoid the publicity. If it got out that she’d initiated, it could destroy her career in an instant and make finding work in the private sector in her field difficult as well. She shouldn’t let him do this at all but she was going to because she loved him, but she also loved her job and this was the safer option given the double standards she faced.

Sam nodded.

Jack looked at her thoughtfully, debating on what to say and then apparently decided to say nothing and shrugged his shoulder in the direction of the elevator.

Sam followed with a resigned sigh.

* * *

“All right Colonel, what was so important that you needed to see me in my office before your exams?” Janet asked Jack, her tone aggravated. She didn’t have time for his silly behavior.

Jack gave Janet a serious look. “I’ll make it an order if I have to, but I’m asking you not to ask Carter or myself anything too specific about any marks you might find on either of us.”

“Colonel, it’s my job to record anything I see that’s unusual or wasn’t there before you left.” She tilted her head slightly though. “Ok, off the record. What’s going on with you and Sam?” She asked him.

Jack looked at her a long time. Technically Janet could report them and should, but Janet was also a woman officer and Sam’s best female friend. If anyone understood this, it was her. “The Tivertsi drugged her for a couple days. According to them, it evokes truthfulness but for some reason it made Carter…” Jack huffed and looked embarrassed.

“Libidinous.” Janet supplied.

“That.” He said pointing at her.

“And you and Doctor Jackson were not drugged.”

“No… but a couple things happened and I don’t want her to suffer any fallout.”

“Colonel, if she was drugged, anything she did to you falls under the heading of alien influence.”

“Yah see that’s the issue, apparently it made her have a vivid enough dream that I woke up with her on top of me and we were, um…”

“Copulating.” She supplied. Her tone exasperated that the man was struggling to just admit they had sex.

Jack nodded miserably. “The thing is I was asleep and dreaming too and didn’t realize what was happening until the end and it was too late. So we, um, finished.” He mumbled.

Janet let out a heavy sigh. “Do you realize this could ruin her career Sir? Even if she was under the influence, you were not.”

“I know Janet. That’s why I’m begging you to look the other way with this one. It’s not worth destroying everything Carter has worked for over a mistake neither of us had any control over when it started and I was too stupid to stop when I realized what was going on.” Jack insisted. “I can make it an order if you need me to.” He offered not because he wanted to strong arm her, but because he was giving her the same chance he gave Sam, to thrust the blame on him alone to protect themselves.

Janet glared at him. “Is this going to continue?” she demanded.

“I don’t know.” Jack admitted.

“At least you’re being honest. May I make a suggestion?”

“Please.”

“Be very discreet Jack. Don’t flirt on base. Don’t go on obvious dates anywhere near Colorado Springs. Do not call attention to yourselves. Hammond can only look the other way for so much.”

Jack looked at her oddly.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve had this conversation here sir.”

Jack’s mouth slid open slightly. He’d been so busy trying to avoid being gossiped about it never occurred to him that other base gossip was as based in fact as the stuff about them was.

“Close your mouth Colonel, before you attract flies. Is there anything else?”

Jack just kind of stared at her for another couple seconds then shook his head. “Thank you Janet.”

“You owe me one Colonel.” She told him simply and opened her office door to shoo him out.


	9. The Waves are Rising and Rising

**Chapter 9 – The Waves are Rising and Rising**

He’d slipped her a note in her briefing folder to come to his place after they were off duty. Janet had kept her word and not asked specifics, just run blood tests and did the usual have you been made into a Gou’ald recently routine. He knew Janet would pump Sam for information later, but given her revelation to him in her office, he knew she’d remain discreet as only two teams so far at SGC had shake ups in the last couple years due to chain of command issues and only because those teams both requested it. One, so the two parties could get married and the other because he’d asked to be reassigned when things didn’t work out. As Jack could easily name at least four other teams making the rounds in the gossip mill, he assumed that they had come to similar conclusions as he had and decided to just wait out the war or were trying to lock it in a closet which apparently hadn’t worked out quite the way Sam had in mind initially.

Jack heard a soft rap on his door before it opened. It was a cool night and she stood there in a dark blue wool pea coat and just looked at him for a long moment.

“So.” She said softly.

“So.” He said with a half smile. “Coffee?”

“Please.”

Jack nodded and motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen. After she took off her coat and hung it on the peg in the hall. He busied himself setting up the pot while she got down mugs. He smiles a little to himself that Carter never asked where stuff was in his house.

“What are you smiling about?” She asked him, her voice curious.

“It just occurred to me that there is very little of my house and its contents that you aren’t familiar with.”

Sam blushed.

“I meant… oh, well I guess I could mean that too now.” Jack waffled between amusement and chagrin at his gaffe. “I like that you are comfortable in my home Carter.” He got out the second time. “I hope you always are.”

Perplexed blue eyes met his. “I think Hammond knows.” She told him but her voice was bemused not fearful.

“Janet told me we need to be discreet.” Jack admitted and Sam looked at him startled.

“That’s the thing. For no reason after the briefing, he told me to remember where I was at all times.” She told him.

“That’s pretty cryptic even for George.”

“I don’t think he wanted to say anything outright as the briefing room has sound recording. I don’t know that it was a blessing, but I don’t think he objects to the situation continuing this way if that’s what we decide.”

Jack turned to her and cupped her face in his hands so he could lose himself in her eyes. “What do you want?” His voice was warm and he told her with his eyes that if it was up to him, what he wanted was her.

“We won’t be able to date like normal people.”

“No.”

“We’ll have to be very careful at work. Not treat each other any different.”

“Yah.”

She huffed. “I know you want more Jack. Can you live with things being this way for now?”

He stroked his thumb on her cheek. “I want whatever your heart can give me Sam.” And he did. Even if it burned him in the end if all she could give him was her body and not her heart.

She didn’t answer him for a long time and Jack started to worry that he’d asked too much of her or that she wasn’t sure if she still wanted this from him but then her eyes went soft as she read the conflicting emotions in his own and her hand came up to his cheek. “Take me to bed Jack.” She told him in a seductive whisper.

“As ordered Ma’am.” He agreed with enthusiasm and lifted her legs to his waist and grinned when she giggled at him for it before pulling her to him by her neck, tugging her head back and ravishing her throat with his tongue and teeth.

Sam clutched at the back of his shirt and moaned his name in his ear which was all it took to propel him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Various garments landing on the floor on their way.

When they reached his bed, neither had a shirt, Sam’s bra was long gone as were his pants. He thought he shouldn’t feel this heated need to claim her this way after the last few times but just the sight of her soft pale skin, her golden hair and her blue eyes looking up at him with longing and lust on his bed. His bed. Slow and easy would have to wait for next time. Jack tugged open her fly and tugged off her jeans, taking her panties with them. He pulled his shorts off and threw them behind him before climbing onto the bed and pulling her under him as he claimed her mouth with a searing kiss and his fingers slid against her hot slick folds. She was ready too.

Jack was a reasonably well-endowed man that he didn’t have to limit his choice of positions or get creative but he was running way too hot this time so he grabbed her legs and lifted them over his shoulders. Sam looked at him slightly perplexed until he pushed into her in one smooth, quick motion that made her eyes widen in surprise then her back arch in pleasure.

Jack grinned at the shattered moan that escaped her lips as he pulled back and drove into her again. He kept the pace slow but hard and he could tell by the way her fingers were digging into his hips that she was as close as he was. A few more thrusts and she was moaning his name over and over until it came out a sharp yelp and she dug her fingers into his ass as she throbbed around his cock.

Jack sped up and her moans became a keening wail with each deep hard thrust until he exploded inside her and let go of her legs, dropping to his elbows over her, panting lightly. “Well.” He said, paused to breathe a bit more. “That was-”

“Wow.” She finished for him.

Jack’s answer was to start nibbling her neck. “Wow, huh?”

Sam chuckled. “Oh yes. Wow.”

“Good.” He grinned as he licked hot salty sweat off her neck. “Next time I’m going to go for ‘holy shit’.”

Sam started to laugh and wrapped her arms around him. “Can you give me about half an hour on that? Wow was pretty… wow.”

“M’k.” But Jack was busy nuzzling her neck and exploring her skin with his fingers and couldn’t care less.


End file.
